wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Graupel
This is Queen Glacier the Icewings's OC. Do not steal my child! Graupel also uses the nickname Glacier. Picture in info box by Luster the Rainwing Graupel / Glacier Background Information Creator Queen Glacier the Icewings Main Attribute Sarcasm Elemental Attribute Fire Theme Animal Bahminy Kite Theme Color Red orange Theme Song I am Sh*t by Crywank Character Information Age 13 in Human years Gender female Orientation Homosexual Occupation Thief Tribe IceWing/SkyWing Goal Is trying to find one. Residence Sky Kingdom Relatives SkyWing mother IceWing father Allies Friends, but doesn't trust most dragons Enemies many Likes Artichokes, the color brown, drawing Dislikes 'Girly' things, pink, annoying people Powers and abilities Normal Can breathe a bit of fire Weapons her intelligence, fire, claws Ships Harpel Quote "Meh" Appearance Graupel, for the most part, has the figure of an IceWing. All around she is a red-orange, but tends to be a bit darker in some places. Her eyes are blue-green but tend to change color, she has a horn on the end of her snout, and spikes going along her neck. They get shorter as they move down her neck, but then get longer when they get to her back, then back to getting shorter down the tail. Her horns go straight, twist down, then back up before going straight again. Her tail is a bit chubby, same with her legs. Her claws are serrated and sharp. Graupel's teeth and claws (both in the front and back) are white. She is short and not that long. When it comes to clothing Graupel will wear a dark grey hoodie with a white heart on it. Personality Rude, conniving, and optimistic. Graupel is very, very sly and at the same time a great, funny friend. She hides her insecure and paranoid self well, but the sensitive part of her will occasionally slip through. For others it would be much more simple to say she is just a sly, cheerful dragon. She is attention seeking and an ambivert, and on the inside cares deeply about what others think about her. For Graupel, the way people think about her is everything, and she would get pretty depressed if she knew people thought of her a different way than what she wants to be thought as. She is very snappy and gets angry very quickly, her temper is very short. She denies claims that she gets angered easily, even though she knows she does. Graupel is very envious of other dragons, and is constantly trying to show she is better than everyone else. She is arrogant and egotistic along with very manipulative, her remorse is limited. Graupel is a very romantic person as well. She can easily tell if somebody is lying, she can see through almost anyone. Despite her sly, conniving self; Graupel is a good friend to have. She is imaginative and creative, and optimistic in a teasing, laughable way. . Graupel2.png|by Queen Glacier the Icewings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+